<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Daughter by HorribleWriterRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047023">Cursed Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain'>HorribleWriterRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, I'm Sure I missed something so I'll add as I go, I'm sure I left something out, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lots of Sex, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamory, Rape, Smut, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My true name is Andronika, daughter of Enyo, and I must walk the Earth until there is peace among humans. That is my curse.</p><p>This is an Assassin's Creed Fic. It spans all the main games. Which means no Chronicles or liberation. Atia only truly romances 3 characters though she does have sex with characters that she doesn't really romance. Some characters might end up OC and the chapters will be updated as I gain knowledge of the games. I've only played the first few i.e. Altair, Ezio, and Connor/Haytham. Though I have dabbled lightly in black flag and origins.</p><p>I only own my added Characters and plot the rest of it belongs to Ubisoft.<br/>This is a Repost of my previous work under the same title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios/Andronika, Arno Dorian/Atia Costas, Atia/Other Charaters, Jacob Frye/Atia Costas, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Atia Costas, Shay Cormac/Atia Costas, too many to name - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Background</p><p>So, the Latin names I got from my Latin class. Atia is the Latin name of my friend in my Latin class and Alecto is the name of a boy in my Latin class as well. The actual Latin will be a mix of my own knowledge and google translate. Any other languages are strictly google translate well maybe I'll do any Spanish dialogue as well but no promises so, assume that all languages are from google translate and I apologize if they're wrong.</p><p>This is an Assassin's Creed Fic. It spans all the main games. Which means no Chronicles or liberation. Atia only truly romances 3 characters though she does have sex with characters that she doesn't really romance. Some characters might end up OC and the chapters will be updated as I gain knowledge of the games. I've only played the first few i.e. Altair, Ezio, and Connor/Haytham. Though I have dabbled lightly in black flag and origins.</p><p>Therefore, slow updates and most likely not accurate character personalities. I'll apologize in advance even though I wrote this more for myself than anyone else like most of my fics but have decided to share them with the world. Feedback and comments encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>This story will have switching point of views and times so they will be marked at the beginning of each chapter or each switch.</p><p>Normal warnings for AC i.e. blood, gore, language, death, murder. Though I will add MAJOR character death and I mean MAJOR character death. You'll understand once you read.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Any words in another language mainly Greek will be bold</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Atia’s POV-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2012, September 1<sup>st</sup></em>
</p><p>I had shown up for the night shift I worked alongside my friend Desmond. I walked into the back and hung my coat up greeting the owner of The Umbra, Mark. I walked behind the bar giving Desmond a hug. “Ready for the night rush? I heard that the Talbot case closed and were the closest bar to the courthouse.” he asks, and I nod before going down to the other end of the bar to set up.</p><p>               The night flies by and its around 11:00 that I spot something strange. There is a group of men eying Desmond. I can tell their armed so, I turn to Desmond. I try making my way towards him, but a patron asks for a drink. I stop to quickly poor the man his drink. When I turn back around, I can’t find Desmond or the thugs. “<strong>Γαμώ</strong>”(Fuck) I curse as I weave my way out to the back. “Desmond.” I call when I see the thugs dragging him to a van. I go to run towards them when a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a needle is injected into my neck. They tighten around me as I slump against them my body becoming numb and eyesight spotty.              </p><p>  I wake to someone calling my name. “Ms. Costas, I need you to calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m pulling you out of the animus.” says a frantic female voice. I bolt upright with wide eyes. “Ms. Costas you need to relax before you’re sent back into the animus.” they say, and I turn taking in my surroundings. I’m in a room surrounded by lots of windows that look out into a city. There isn’t much décor that I can see. Everything is a myriad of whites and greys. The place gives off a sterile and cold vibe. I shivered realizing I was still only in my ripped jeans and black tank top. My eyes land on the woman who spoke. Amber eyes, dark skin and brown hair. She was quite pretty looking to be mid 20’s.               </p><p>“I’m Dr. Alzani Salazar and I work for Abstergo Industries. I need you to relax and when ready lie back.” she says and I notice a slight Spanish accent. “Why?” I ask her and she stiffens. “To relive ancestor’s memories. So, now lie back Ms. Costas.” says a new voice. I turn from Dr.Salazar and face the man that spoke. He was an older fellow with a bushy beard despite the fact that he looked to be balding. I raise an eyebrow at him and cross my arms over my chest. “And who might you be to tell me what I must do.” I ask and he stiffens clearly not used to being told no from someone of a lower class and authority. “Who I am is of no concern to you Ms. Costas. Now lie back or I will not hesitate to sedate you and not wake you back up.” he snaps at me and I sigh knowing that it was better to go along than to be sedated where I had no control over what was happening.              </p><p>  I lie back flinching as Dr. Salazar touches me. “Just relax and clear your mind.” she tells me before I close my eyes. I gasp as I open my eyes to be surrounded by nothing but white. My surroundings shift as I move looking almost like shards of glass.  Suddenly my surroundings changed. I felt myself moving. I was in what looked like an old room. Its walls were made of stone and no glass was in the windows. “Master Costa!” I hear called and I move on my own accord. I’m running my steps silent as I make my way down a set of stairs. I look to see Assassin’s helping 2 bloody men into another room. “Altair.” Is all the one says and I nod my head. “Which one is worse at the moment, Azar?” I ask the one that spoke. “Both.” I sigh and crack my neck. I walked over to the one closest to me. “Can you tie a tourniquet around his arm and apply pressure to his abdomen.” I say to Azar before moving on to the next one. I find him awake. “I’m going to die.” he whimpers, and I take in his wounds. I’m surprised he lasted this long. “Oh, Kadar.” I whisper sitting by his head trying to not let tears fall. I move his head into my lap and run my fingers soothingly through his hair. Humming an old tune that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I watch Kadar’s chest as it shallowly rises and falls. “Thank you, sister.” he tells me with his last breath. I close his eyes before placing a kiss to each. “<strong>Ξαπλώστε και βρείτε την ειρήνη στη μετά θάνατον ζωή. Η ψυχή σας να ξεκουραστεί στα πεδία του Ελύσιου.</strong>”(Lie down and find peace in the afterlife. Let your soul rest in the fields of Elysium) I say before getting up. “We will have to amputate Malik’s arm and hope for no infection.” Azar says grabbing a blade. My vision started to become burry and unfocused.  “We’re losing synchronization. She seems to be unable to sync with the animus fully. Maybe we should have her translate the texts and then send her back in. Maybe once she remembers she’ll be able to sync fully. Her brain or body is trying to protect itself.” I hear faintly before I’m surround by the sifting white glass. I open my eyes to stare up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Change of plans, Ms. Costas.” I hear Dr. Salazar say as she helps me up. “You’ll be tasked with translating an ancient text into English. We think it might trigger some memories that will allow you to sync with the Animus better.” she says before leading me out of the room and into a long hallway. The hallway is just as sterile and cold as the room. “You’ll be getting an office/room of your own to work in.” she says her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. “Where’s Desmond?” I ask finally getting the chance to ask about him. “Mr. Miles is fine. He’s currently reliving his ancestor Altair Ibn-La’Ahad’s memories in the animus. What you were previously doing.” she tells me and a searing pain shoots through my head. I clutch my head and groan. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. I vaguely hear Dr. Salazar saying something and arms wrapping around me before everything becomes black.</p><p>I groan as I wake up. My head pounding and limbs stiff. I sit up and look at my surroundings. I look over at the desk finding a heavy looking thick leather-bound book sitting atop it along with a computer and camera. I stand walking over to the desk and find a note attached too the top of the book.</p><p>Dear Ms. Costas,</p><p>      You are to unlock this book and translate it. You are to record your progress by reading what is contained in that book aloud. Be warned that this will cause memories to be relived that you previously have forgotten.</p><p>I look closer at the book and see that there is some kind of lock on the book preventing you from opening it. I run my fingers along the elaborate design on the book’s cover. It looked Arabic in pattern but had elements of Greek design on it. “Τίποτα δεν πρέπει να ξεχαστεί” I read aloud. “Nothing should be forgotten.” I run my fingers across the lock next before looking around the room once more. It was more of a small office than a room. A lounge like seat sat in a corner that I had been laying on. There was a door that led to, I’m assuming, a bathroom. There were also a set of windows facing a sea or other body of water. I huff out a sigh as I take in my changed clothing. I was put into a pair of white pants and a grey tank top. I wasn’t given any shoes. I sit and attempt to figure out how to unlock the book. Holding the slightly heavy book feels familiar. Like I had done it a thousand times before. I close my eyes and let instinct take over. I gasp as I hear a soft click, opening my eyes and looking down at the now unlocked book. I set it back on the desk and gently open it. I run my fingers across the familiar handwriting. This was my hand writing. I pull out the folded parchment placed between the cover and the first page. I open the yellowed parchment carefully. I trace my finger over the Arabic symbols. This was in a different handwriting than mine. It was an apology.</p><p>‘عتيق,</p><p>معلمتي ، أمي ، منقذي ، كيف أخفقتك. اغفر لي حماقة. إذا كنت قد استمعت وتذكرت كل ما تعلمته ، فلن أعمى بالكذب. لو كنت أسرع ، لكنت قد أنقذك. سأحمل عبء موتك حتى نهاية أيامي. دمك ليس على يد أحد سوى لي. آمل أن تستريح بسلام في مجالات الجنة. الجنة. كان هذا ما أسمته لهم. سأبقي مجلتكم آمنة مع المعرفة داخلها. لا تنسى ذاكرتك واسمك.</p><p>Altair Ibn-La’Ahad</p><p>غراند ماستر</p><p> </p><p>“Atia,</p><p>My mentor, my mother, my savior, how I failed you. Forgive my foolishness. If I had listened and remembered all that you taught me, I would not have been blinded by lies. If I was faster, I would have saved you. I will carry the burden of your death until the end of my days. Your blood is on no ones’ hands but mine. I hope you rest peacefully in your fields of paradise. Elysium. That was what you called them I believe. I shall keep your journal safe along with the knowledge within it. Your memory and name shall not be forgotten.</p><p>Altair Ibn-La’Ahad</p><p>Grandmaster”</p><p>I read aloud translating the Arabic. The woman with my name must have meant a lot to him. This Grandmaster Altair. The name is familiar from my dream or was it a memory. I sigh before I turn on the camera and computer. “This is day one. September 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2011. Atia Costas translating.” I say watching as the words come up on the screen as I say them. I begin to read feeling as though I had been through this before. As though I was rereading my own journal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Animus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This part is a little shorter than I wanted but I had already written the next chapter before I wrote this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I must have fallen asleep translating the book because I wake with a start when someone grips my shoulder shaking me. I lift my head groggily before looking at the person. It was the bald man with the beard. “Ms. Costas since you’ve finished the translation, we can attempt to put you back in the animus.” He says gripping my shoulder. “I’m not finished. I still have a few more dates to go through and I need to double check.” I tell him hoping he’ll believe my partial lie. I had finished the translation, but I wanted to examine the book more. “Very well, you have 1 hour.” He snaps before storming out. I roll my eyes before running my hand over the ornate red cover. I find myself tracing a symbol that resembles an A but without the bar through the middle. Instead there was a tilted maze-like box in the center. I then focus my attention on the lock. It was intricate but since I knew where to look now and how it opened, it was not as hard to open. I push the bottom side in slightly and drag the clasp back before releasing the side I had pushed in.</p><p>I take my time to run my fingers along the inseam and front inside cover. I feel a slight square outline when I get to the back of the book. I hold the book at eyelevel after I close the book and notice that the book is thicker in the back than it should be for the number of pages it had. It takes some time, but I eventually come across a small cut near the bottom corner of the inseam. Using my nail, I pull it back enough to see what was inside. Some kind of pendant was inside. I slip my fingers inside and pull it out. An intricate smoky grey glass like sphere inlayed with what seemed like gold was attached to a braided chain of a darker grey metallic material. The sphere was no larger than a half dollar. I decide to put the pendent back in the spot for now until I could figure out what it was.</p><p>I jump as the man storms into the room flanked by two guards. “Times up, Ms. Costas.” He says as he motions for the guard closest to me. I struggle a little as the guard grabs my upper arm tightly. My bare feet slip on the floor as I try to plant my feet when I’m guided from the room. I’m shoved unceremoniously into a room after taking a series of dizzying twists and turns going up and down elevators. I stumble from the force but don’t fall. “We have a deadline to meet, Dr. Salazar. Director Borg needs this information quickly.” The man says to the woman from before and leaves. “Please lay down in the animus.” She directs me and I do so hesitantly; eyeing the uncomfortable looking table or was it a machine.</p><p>I lay back and try to get comfortable, but it proves to be frivolous since no part of the surface is soft. “Lay still, please.” She instructs and I stop my moving laying with my arms stiff to my sides. A slightly blue tinted glass slides over my face a glowing triangle like symbol flashes in the middle. “Close your eyes and try to relax for me.” She says and I do. I open my eyes and find the shifting glass surrounding me. “Can you hear me, Atia?” I hear the woman, Dr. Salazar, ask. “Yeah, <em><strong>δόκτορας</strong></em>.” (Doctor) I say and I hear her slight chuckle. “I’m going to walk you through how the animus works.” She says before instructing me on various things to do and what certain things mean.</p><p>“Now that you’ve got the basics, let’s get started. I’m going load a memory sequence that is much earlier than what we need but, it’s the closest I can get without you falling out of sync.” She tells me and I nod before remembering that she can’t see me nodding. “Yeah, <em><strong>δόκτορας</strong></em>.” I repeat my earlier statement. “So, which ancestor’s memory am I reliving? What’s so important that I need to?” I ask wondering why I was in all this. “You’re not reliving an ancestor’s memory. These memories are yours and we need access to a specific memory but, we can’t access it without going through sequences that you can sync with.” She explains leaving me more confused. “What’s so important about my memories? I’ve not experienced much, and I don’t know a lot.” I say hopping she wasn’t aware that I was alive during WW2 and dealt in various illegal activities.</p><p>“I’m not sure what my superior expects to find. Just that whatever the memory holds is of great importance to them.” She says before the scene change. I’m atop a rooftop of some sort of building in a sandy almost barren landscape. I notice a few other buildings before I stand from my crouched position. This is going to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1- The Owls Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I split the book up into parts based on the games.</p><p>This span's the first game and involves Masyaf and Altair.</p><p>Chapters that have a chapter # and a title are when Atia is in the Animus. </p><p>Each new part i'll restart the chapter numbering.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One:Ισχυρό αετό</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title Name: Strong Eagle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">October 1182 AD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I sat atop a roof of one of the houses in the village surrounding Masyaf waiting for a novice to meet me. I hear the soft footfalls of an approaching person. “Your late.” I say turning around as they stop. “I’m expecting Master Costas.” he says with a hint of disdain that I was a woman. “I am Master Costas and you are late Novice.” I say patiently. He looks at me disbelievingly. “Come Novice, we have much to do and since you were late much less time to do it.” I tell him before doing a leap of faith off the roof backwards. I hear his worried shout and smile as the wind whips past my hair and I land in a hay pile. He eyes the jump wearily before disappearing back over the edge. I sigh, plucking bits of hay out of my hair before I start walking towards the market. The sun slowly rising to warm the people milling about. Training this Novice would be challenging and tiresome. First thing I will need to teach him is to be on time. I’ll need to assess his skill in combat to learn how I must proceed with his training. Maybe I’ll start with respect. He seems to not respect that I am a woman and that will have to change if I am to be training him. I pull my hood lower over my face to obscure my smile as I hear his rushed footsteps and panting. Running. That’s what I’ll start with. “Your steps need to be quieter and your breathing should still be even.” I tell him as I inspect the herbs sold at one of the stalls. I scrunch my nose up at their quality. I must ask the Grandmaster to send one of the novices to gather the seeds needed to grow them. Maybe I’ll have this one do it though, I’m not confident in his ability to do it. I might just ask Kadar or Azar to do it. Most likely Azar, he’s training to become a medic. I’ll get to train him in medicine once he’s completed his assassins training.</p><p>“What is your name novice?” I ask turning towards him. “Altair Ibn-La’Ahad.” He tells me and I nod. “Atia Costas.” I tell him before grabbing the scroll of paper with what I needed him to acquire. “Now that introductions are out of the way I need you to get the required items mentioned and meet me back here by sundown. Any later and I will leave you to find your own way to our next lesson.” I tell him and hand him the scroll and bag of coins. He stares incredulously down at the scroll and coins. “You want me to play errand boy when you’re supposed to be training me.” He snaps out taking a step closer. “Yes, and I am training you <em>Novice</em>. Your wasting time and nothing on the list should be damaged when I receive them.” I calmly state before turning and heading back to the keep. “Oh, beware of Leban. He can be a tricky fellow.” I shout not bothering to turn around. Naïve novice. I make my way back to Masaf. “Have him running errands do you Master Costas.” pipes up one of the novices I taught. “What do you think Sami?” I ask giving him a mischievous smile that he returns. “Master Basara, Grandmaster wishes to see you.” interrupts an out of breath novice. “We can chat later, Master Costas. I believe you’re needed in the library.” Sami tells me before following the novice. I chuckle shaking my head before heading to the library.</p><p>I meet the brown eyes of another novice. Malik. I believe his name was. “Master Basara told me I was needed.” The novice nods nervously.  “I’ve been tasked with helping you organize the texts.” He fidgets looking down. “No need to be nervous.” I tell him taking off my hood. He stares eyes wide and mouth open. “Not what you expected was it, Malik?” he sputters. “I-I you know my name?” I continue to chuckle at him. Poor boy. “Relax Al- Sayf.” I tell him before looking over the shelves of texts. “We’ll arrange them by language first, then by genre, then by title.” I tell him and he nods. “I’m not well versed in many other languages.” He admits as I start sorting through them. “Then sort out the ones that are in Arabic and any other languages you know.” I tell him quickly realizing that while most of the texts were in arabic a few were in other languages and he would only just be learning the languages of a few of these if he were to become a medic. “<em><strong>Μεγάλη, τόσο για τη βοήθεια.</strong></em>” (Great, so much for the help.) I mumble and I hear Malik stop. “I’ll be back.” I tell him before fleeing to the grandmaster’s office. “Grandmaster?” I call softly to the seemingly stressed assassin. “Yes, Master Costas?” He tells me beaconing me to come closer. “Novice Al-Sayf will be more a hindrance than help with organizing the library. Am I allowed to send him out for some seeds I need to grow my medicine? I was going to send my novice but figured this would be more beneficial.” I tell him. Something about him made me nervous. “Very well. You can have part of the training grounds to grow your herbs.” He dismisses me with a wave. I bow before leaving to find some parchment and ink. I scribble down what seeds I need and make my way back to the library.</p><p>“I need you to collect the items on this list. About a day and a half ride you will come across a small settlement. Tell the man there that Αλεπού sent you and give him this parchment. Follow the northern road.” I instruct Malik and he nods. I hand him money and he leaves to pack. I look at the position of the sun finding that I have a few hours until sundown. By the time I’m finished the sun is just setting and I stretch before heading back to the marketplace to meet Altair. His name means eagle in many languages. It would be fitting if he was confident enough to do a leap of faith. He needs to trust himself and trust me enough to guide him. I know what my next lesson will be.</p><p>I’m pleased to find him standing there with what looks like all of what was on the list. His appearance is a little disheveled and I chuckle. “You did not heed my warning about Leban.” he huffs and glares in my direction. “Why did you have me collecting weeds, flowers, books, and money.” he snipes out at me. I motion for him to walk with me “Those weeds and flowers are for healing. The books are empty waiting to be filled with thoughts and emotions along with information.” he gives me a look seemingly interested now. “Two of those books are for you. One you will write in everyday. Fill it with your thoughts and feelings about your training or whatever happened to you that day. The second will be filled with information you will be taught by me that you or I think should be made note of as a reminder as well as all your targets.” he seems confused. “You want me to write in a diary?” he scoffs. “Yes, one thing I have learned is that it helps to get out your feelings and thoughts on paper when you kill people on an almost daily basis. Taking a life should not be without reason and when you do take a life you do it with respect. That is why you’ll make note of all your targets. This I will be testing.” I explain to him.</p><p>“If they are an intended target why should they be shown mercy?” he questions, and I sigh stopping. “I said respect not mercy. Respect should be given because it is what we would want to be shown. Mercy should be shown because we are not monsters. You don’t need to drag out someone’s death to get your point across.” I tell him and he nods. “I’m sorry for my earlier behavior.” he mumbles, and I smile. I am getting somewhere. “I was not expecting a young woman to be a master assassin already or at all.” he continues. “It is understandable when you are surrounded by only male assassins and the only women that are in the brotherhood are wives and servants. I am 19 yes but I have worked hard to be where I am today. I showed my enemies respect and mercy when called for.” I tell him and his eyes widen. “Ah, you thought I was in my mid to late twenties. Never judge something without getting the whole story. That is another reason why you must respect your enemy.” he nods looking a little bashful. “I at first thought you were 17 or 18 but when you said you were a master assassin I knew you had to be at least 25.” he admits just as we reach Masaf. “Pack a bag and meet me here when you are done. I must deliver these weeds and flowers and inform the Grandmaster my plans. Ask Master Basara to fetch my pack from my room and if you can’t find him its in the east wing 3<sup>rd</sup> room from the stairs. Grab my journal from my desk and the pack is a dark red color.” I instruct him before heading to the infirmary.</p><p>After dropping the medicine off and informing the grand master I am pleased to see him standing where I instructed with my pack in hand. “Good, Ισχυρό αετό” I tell him grabbing my pack making sure he grabbed my journal. “Where are we going?” he questions, and I shrug. “Someplace where you’ll learn to trust and hone your instincts and learn to trust me to guide you. This will not work if we can’t trust each other. I need to trust that you’ll do as I tell you and that you’ll trust me to not lead you to your death.” I say simply as I mount one of the horses in the stable. He follows my lead getting on another horse before following me out of the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two: The Eagle Spreads His Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes us a day to reach the village of Bayda. I stop infront of a house with a red painted door. “We’ll rest here for a few hours before heading on.” I say dismounting from my horse. I don’t bother knocking on the door and open it slowly.I put a finger to my lips motioning for the man inside to be quiet as I sneak up behind the other occupant in the room. Once close enough I grab them under their arms growling playfully. Childish squeals fill the room as I start to tickle the little boy in my grasp. “عمة!” (Auntie!) he squeals when I finally set him down. “Nabil, why don’t you go get what you wanted to give Atia.” The man I had earlier silenced said to the boy once spotting Altair. “Yes, father.” Nabil says as he rushes off to his room. “Another Novice you’re training or a lover.” Sharif says and I shake my head. “Novice, <strong>Μαλάκα.</strong>” (asshole) I tell him as I look back at Altair. A faint blush has spread across his face. I chuckle lightly and his blush deepens. “I have no intrest in taking you as a lover. I don’t bed any of my novices.” I assure Altair who looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up. “Sharif would you mind if we rested here for a few hours before heading off?” I ask and he nods just as Nabil comes rushing back in.</p><p> He holds out to me a journal. The ornate cover was red and the Syrian Assassin’s symbol was in the middle. The book was thick and had some sort of lock. “Yazin made the lock for me but I created the journal.” Nabil says proudly as he shows me how to unlock it. “Thank you, Nabil.” I tell him and he nods. “I know you like to keep a journal and the last time you were here you were almost out of room.” He says and I smile. Nabil was smart and talented for such a young boy. Much like his father. “Just in time too. I got a new student and my journal is full. Would you like to write on the last page of my current journal?” I ask him and he nods eagerly.</p><p>I put the new journal in my pack before taking out my old one and hand it to the boy who eagerly heads off to his room where he had various quills and inks. “Altair this is Sharif Abadi. Sharif this is Altair Ibn-La’Ahad. He is my new novice.” I introduce them and Sharif nods now understanding why I am here. “You want to train him in the clearing.” He states and I nod. “The first door on the right is free. You can rest there.” He tells us and I tell Altair to get some rest. Once out of sight Sharif pulls me into a crushing hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him as he breaks. “I heard about Farah. I’m so sorry.” I tell him as we sink to the floor. “Nabil doesn’t know. He was with Yazin making your journal.” He says though his sobs. “Tell me what happened.” I tell him once he had calmed down slightly.</p><p> “Farah had come home from the market when soldiers knocked on the door. They were demanding payment for something or another. It was too high for me to pay at that moment. So they beat Farah before taking her. Saying that she was payment. I tried going after her but one of the soldiers knocked me unconscious.” He says and my mind raced. Farah was no older than 14 years. “What did their armor look like?” I asked him and he takes a moment to think. “Like regular soldier’s armor but they were weird colors. Purple, red, and white.” He tells me and I nod. “Ajax The Mighty.” I say out loud recognizing the colors. His true name was Marcus Aurelias a Roman born.  “I’ll do what I can. I’ll send word to Masyaf.” I tell him and he nods. “I know you can’t do anything unless you have Al Mualim’s permission to do so.” He says and I wipe the tears from his face. “If I’m not back by sundown and Altair is not up yet, give him directions to the clearing. I need to set it up.” I tell him as I walk out of the house spotting a fellow assassin. His white robes and red sash giving him away. He takes in my attire and straightens up. “Master Costas.” He says quickly. “I need you to relay a message to the Grandmaster. I need his permission to take out a man by the name of Ajax the Mighty. His birth name is Marcus Aurelias. He’s terrorizing the people here and in other places. Making them pay a high price for something the people don’t even know about. When they refuse, they take the woman or the children sometimes even killing them and then robbing them.” I say to him and he nods rushing off to his horse and heading back to Masyaf.</p><p>I wrap my fingers around the pendant at my neck hidden by my robes. The cool surface reassuring to me. With a deep breath I set off for the clearing. It was the perfect place to train and not be disturbed. It also had a small lake and waterfall. The cliff the waterfall flowed from was perfect to teach Altair how to do a leap of faith.  I start by clearing a spot near the far side of the clearing where a group of bushes and brambles formed an almost protective wall. I build a fire pit before working on practice targets. I wonder if he had any training in weapons other than the sword. I freeze when I hear the crackling of leaves and huffing before a sharp yelp followed by a thud. I turn and can’t stifle my laughter. Altair had been holding two good sized bales of hay and had tripped over what seemed to be a tree root. He was now sprawled out on the ground covered in hay.</p><p>I walk over and help him up. Still laughing I check him over looking for any signs of injury. “You alright, <strong><em>Ισχυρό αετό</em></strong>?” I ask and he huffs but nods. “Glad you found that so amusing.” He grumbles as he dusts the hay from his robes and short hair. “It was very amusing. I’m sad I missed the actual fall.” I tell him as I grab one of the hay bales. I take it over to the cliff face and set it down before grabbing the other one and doing the same. I spread it out creating a soft cushion to land in when I teach him. “I want you to climb up. I’ll be right behind you.” I instruct him and he eyes the climb. I watch him as he calculates where to grab. Good, he’s not rushing into it blindly. That would cause him to move slower and have the potential to end up stuck. He would need to improve the speed at which he calculated the climb especially if he was being chased by guards or other enemies.</p><p>When he starts to climb and is a little way up I start up climbing up behind him. When we near the top his foot slips out of a crevice and I reach one hand up to grab onto him incase he was going to fall. “Your alright. Just place your foot a little wider to the right and use that crevice to climb up. I’m right behind you.” I instruct him and he does as I say. It takes him a moment to pull himself up and onto the ledge before moving out of the way so I can pull myself up. I stand and face him. He’s out of breath and flushed but seems to be uninjured from his slip. “See, I told you I would be right behind you. Are you hurt?” I ask and he shakes his head. “Now, we leap off.” I say and his eyes widen. “Do you trust me?” I ask and he takes a moment to answer. “Yes, I trust you.” He says with a firm nod of his head. “Good, I want you to walk to the edge of that wooden ledge. Once there I don’t want you to look down but rather hold your arms out. Once you’ve done that I want you to fall foreward. Keep your body relaxed and don’t think.” I instruct him and he releases a big breath. I make a quick note of all the medical supplies I had brought just in case. He tentatively makes his way to the end of the ledge before spreading his arms out but he doesn’t jump. He’s frozen with his face eyeing the ground.</p><p>I shake my head before going behind him. “What are y-” he started but I cut him off. “Trust me.” I say to him before I place my boot in his back and push lightly. He falls forward his scream loud and high pitched but his instincts have him curl at the last second, so he lands on his back in the hay his scream cut off. He hops out of the hay pile and moves away. I take a running leap off the ledge. I whoop at the feeling of being weightless for those few seconds before curling and landing on my back in the hay. I hop out and am met with his glaring face. “I told you not to think or look down.” I tell him with a pointed look. “I would not have done it if I believe you would be injured or die. You said you trust me and now I’m trusting your word. I will not let you die.” I tell him and he lets out a huff. “Would you like to do it again this time without my assistance?” I ask and he doesn’t answer but does start climbing. His footing is surer this time as he climbs knowing which spots to avoid. When he’s almost at the top I start climbing my movements fluid and fast.</p><p>I watch him as he does it again this time more confident. He doesn’t scream as he falls but rather a boisterous laugh leaves him when he lands in the hay pile. “The eagle spreads his wings and learned to fly.” I say aloud before doing another leap of faith. I could understand the euphoria of doing this. The rush of adrenaline when you’re plummeting to the ground and helpless to stop it but with the knowledge that you had the courage and faith to do it. It was why it was called the leap of faith. You were willing to put faith into the fact that you wouldn’t die when you leapt off a ledge. As I land in the hay pile, I lay there for a minute thinking. Altair was arrogant and untrusting, but he was willing to learn. Once he tried something, he would gain more confidence as it was repeated. He would not be hard to train with most things. I may have some problems with teaching him the tenants of the creed but everything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending seemed a little rushed and repetitive to me. Leave a comment with what you thought about Atia's actions through out this chapter. Anyone spot my references?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>